


That's How the Cookie Crumbles

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Madzie is selling cookies, Magnus and Alec just want each other, Max is selling candy bars, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Magnus is accompanying Madzie to sell cookies.  Alec is accompanying Max to sell candy bars.At the same place.Their long-standing animosity threatens to boil over.  Unless they come to some sort of an agreement.Like that would ever happen...





	That's How the Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts), [Janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/gifts).



> Based on the prompt, "I'm helping my niece's girl scout troop sell cookies and hell no, fuck off soccer coach, we were here first."
> 
>  
> 
> _/For my parabatri. I love you two. Smooches/_

"Magnus, please.  You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency."  

Cursing the fact that he'd always been weak to Catarina's sad eyes, he groaned and rolled his eyes.  "Fine, only because I love my Sweet Pea so much and not because her mother guilt-tripped me into it. I have a reputation to uphold."

"A reputation?" Catarina laughed.  "Amongst a bunch of eleven-year-olds?"  She never did understand him. Or at least, he liked to claim that.  They both knew that wasn't exactly true but she was kind enough not to say anything.

"Yes, I am the cool uncle of the troop.  They all want uncles like me."

It was Cat's turn to roll her eyes and she sighed, "That's because you ply them with makeup tips, glitter, and chocolate.  And you can dish about cute celebrities I've never even heard of. Because I have a job and don't just get to be 'cool mom' as my career."

"You know I am between jobs right now, Catarina.  And if I choose to spend it lavishing my niece with both material gifts and temporal ones, so be it."

"Temporal gifts?  What are you now, the Doctor?"

"Maybe I am."

She shoved a list into his hand, "Whatever you say, Doctor.  This is the time and place you need to be there. Don’t be late.  Sometimes there are other groups that are trying to sell outside this store but we have it reserved as long as we are on time.  Actually on time, Magnus, and not whatever it is that passes for ‘on time’ with you. Also, that is everything you need to bring.  Along with Madzie. Think you can handle this?"

"Please," Magnus scoffed.  "It's selling cookies with an adorable little girl.  How could this possibly be difficult?"

The look on Cat's face was not as reassuring as Magnus would have liked but he quickly brushed it off.  He and Sweet Pea would sell more cookies than Catarina could possibly believe and she would be forced to admit that they were the best cookie-selling team Brooklyn had ever seen.

* * *

 

"Somehow I didn't realize this was part of the deal when I agreed to coach Max's team."  Alec glared at the boxes in front of him as if they were personally offensive. He had a full-time job and he coached.  Wasn't that enough for them?

Maryse chuckled and shook her head, "You don't remember this from when you played?  Between you and Jace, I swear I was selling those bars all over Manhattan for about five years running.  They're not even good chocolate but it is a good experience for Max at working for the things you want. If they want their new uniforms, then the kids need to raise the money to pay for them."

"Yes, the _kids_.  Not the coach.  Why do I have to be there?"  Alec was fully aware he was whining which was not a good look for a coach, a teacher, or an adult in general.  

Max rolled his eyes at his brother and barely stopped his smirk from becoming a full-on grin.  "Come on, Alec. It will be fun."

Alec knew that this would not be his idea of fun and he knew that Max knew that too.  He loved his brother but the child was slightly demonic with an angelic face. There was no other explanation for why he enjoyed putting Alec through this misery.

"Alec, it's two hours out of your Saturday.  Go down to the store and supervise your brother while he sells his candy.  Then you can come back and do whatever it is that is so much more important."

Sighing as he admitted defeat, Alec nodded and Max cheered, gathering his boxes in his arm.  "Where are we supposed to be?"

"Oh, we didn't get the request in on time but here's the address.  If the person isn't there at the beginning of the time slot, we are free to take it."  

"And if not?"  

Maryse rolled her eyes, "Then either come back here and buy all your brother's candy bars for him or come up with something.  You're smart, Alec. You'll figure it out."

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door.  "Come on, squirt. Let's go see if we can get you a spot to sell those things, okay?"

Max was out the door, his big brother, reluctantly following behind.

* * *

 

Navigating Brooklyn with an eleven-year-old and several boxes of cookies was not Magnus' idea of a good time.  Nothing about it was easy and they were three minutes late arriving to the storefront by the time they finally managed all the crowds, traffic, and the inevitable bathroom stop.  It was only three minutes so Magnus didn't think he needed to tell Madzie not to get her hopes up. Surely no one would have been there that quickly to try and steal the prime real estate?

His hopes were broken as he looked up and saw someone standing there.  He cursed under his breath when he recognized Alec. They knew each other well, growing up in the same circles with their parents both owning prominent and prestigious law firms in the greater New York area.  There had even been a time when Magnus thought about asking Alec out but the man was still firmly in the closet and told Magnus in no uncertain terms that he would never date him, even if they were the last two people on earth.  

Magnus might be many things, but he wasn't a glutton for punishment, so he never asked again.  

Sure, he might have been a little hurt and tended to lash out at him, particularly when Alec came out a year later, calling off his engagement to another in their circle and declaring once and for all that his heart's desire would never be female.  It was hard, particularly when Magnus' crush hadn't vanished at all, but he knew when he was beaten and tried to let it go as best he could.

And now, here they were, face to face in front of the store, staring each other down while Magnus' niece and Alec's brother remained blissfully unaware.  

* * *

 

In all his life, Alec never met a man as infuriating as Magnus Bane.  The two of them grew up together, often stuck in the same room while their parents mixed and mingled with a who's who of New York's finest.  They were friends, maybe even good friends, but where Magnus was outgoing and social, Alec was shy and reserved. It worked well while they were children but as they reached their teenage years, Magnus bloomed while Alec retreated farther into the shadows.  

It all came to a head when they were twenty and Magnus asked Alec out on a date.  All at once, Alec faced his worst nightmare and his dream come true. Being shy, awkward, and a little panicked, Alec might have snapped at him.  Alec wasn't ready to be out of the closet yet, was firmly denying there was even a closet for him to be in, and just because Magnus wanted to throw that doorway open didn't mean Alec was ever going to do the same thing.  

But, Alec's panicked denial might have been a little too harsh, telling Magnus that he would never date him, even if they were the last two people on earth.  Alec regretted the words the moment they left his lips, watching utter heartbreak cross Magnus' face before settling into a neutral expression that Alec knew well.  It was a defense response, one built over years of facing criticism from everyone around. It was Magnus shutting Alec out for possibly the first time in their entire lives.

Alec's regret lasted about a year, but when Magnus continued to sass him, cutting remarks that often hit below the belt, Alec decided that they would never have worked anyway.  Even when he came out, he didn't even tell his former friend because Magnus would have just mocked him for it anyway.

Better to cut ties and move on.  

Which he had done just fine until coming face to face with him for the first time in five years.  "Ma...Magnus?" he stuttered, cursing himself. One did not show weakness around Magnus. He knew that better than anyone.  Magnus would only use it to torment him later on."What are you doing here?"

Magnus raised a brow, wondering what part of the boxes full of cookies and his adorable niece in her uniform Alec wasn't understanding.  "Madzie is selling cookies here right now. I'm sure you have someplace else to be so don't let me keep you." The sooner Alec was out of his life again, the better.  He didn't like the conflicting emotions that man caused in his heart.

"No, Max is selling his candy bars here.  They're raising money new uniforms." Neither man noticed Madzie and Max comparing treats to one another and ignoring the feud going on between their chaperones.  

Magnus scoffed.  The nerve of him.  "Madzie has this space reserved.  Maybe you should go peddle your plastic-tasting chocolate somewhere else."

"Madzie _had_ the place reserved.  You were late which means first come first serve.  And we were the first to come." Alec choked almost immediately, blushing a furious red while Magnus did his best not to let his mind go down that path, no matter how satisfying it might be.

"Fu...dge off, Alexander.  We reserved this spot fair and square..."  
Madzie tugged on Magnus' shirt.  "Uncle Magnus! We have fudge cookies!"  
"Yes we do, don't we darling," Magnus said, giving Alec a side eye for making him almost swear in front of his niece.

Max’s eyes lit up.  “We have fudge bars!  I wonder if they would be any good together?”

"Maybe, Max," Alec said, not taking his eyes off Magnus.  "But why don't you set up while I finish having this conversation with Mr. Bane."  Max nodded and ran off to set up his things.

"Madzie, darling, why don't you set up.  Mr. Lightwood and his brother will be leaving very soon.  Won't you Alexander?"

"In your dreams, Magnus."

Magnus sighed shaking his head, "You just can't ever give one inch, can you?  You always have to win, even if it is at the expense of an innocent child. I get it, you don't like me.  You've made that clear time and time again. But don't take it out on Madzie. She didn't do anything to you."

"You're the one who doesn't like me!  I messed up once and you've held it against me ever since!  And you want my brother to suffer too, so don't even pull that act with me.  I've known you too long." Anger and something else flared in Alec's eyes as the two of them stared at one another.  

Magnus thought about what Alec just said.   _I messed up once._  The only thing he could possibly be referring to was when he so rudely shot down Magnus' advances.  It was the moment their relationship turned sour and everything after that was a direct result. But if Alec viewed that as a mistake, had they been antagonizing each other for no reason ever since?

"What do you mean messed up?" he asked tentatively, animosity forgotten in his curiosity.  "I mean, you told me you wouldn't date me if I was the last person on earth. That was a pretty clear signal."  

While Alec blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and stuttering over his words, Max piped up.  "Yeah, that's because my brother is an idiot and can't think straight around pretty guys. Well, Jace says he can't think straight at all and then everyone laughs, but whatever."  

Magnus blinked, all this new information changing his view of everything since.  "You think I'm pretty, Alexander?" He stepped closer, raising a brow in challenge.  If Alec's brother was right, this might have gotten a lot more interesting.

"Well, yeah. I mean, look at you.  You have to know that you're gorgeous.  But you've been so rude to me that I try not to pay attention to that anymore."    Alec looked Magnus directly in the eyes and his knees went weak. Alec's eyes were one of the things that drew Magnus for the first time and one of the things he still imagined when he had a quiet moment to himself.  The warm hazel orbs were more expressive than any eyes Magnus had ever seen.

He opened his mouth to defend himself but Alec beat him to it.  "I understand why you are mad. What I said was awful. I panicked because I thought you were trying to out me and that was what came out.  I realized almost immediately what a mistake I made but by then, the damage had been done and you wouldn't even speak to me again."

Magnus stared unblinking as his brain came back online after the biggest shock of his life.  "So...do you still think it was a mistake?"

"Yes," Alec said immediately.  "Yes, I think it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made.  But I also think you were a complete a...pple jack to me. I know I messed up but you made it so I couldn't even apologize."

And yes, now that he thought about it, Magnus didn't make this easy on either of them.  So, he swallowed his pride, "If I were to ask you out on a date again, what are the chances that I would get a different answer than before?"

They were moving closer and closer, nearly chest to chest at that point when Alec whispered the words Magnus was hoping to hear.  "One hundred percent."

As they leaned in, both licking their lips in anticipation, a high pitched squeal pulled them back more effectively than a bucket of ice water.  "Uncle Magnus! That person just bought four boxes of cookies and five candy bars! We're even! Max and I are working together and we've sold the same amount while you and Max's brother were talking."

Both Alec and Magnus took in the sight in front of them, shock coloring both their expressions.  While they'd had their _conversation_ , Max and Madzie set up a table with both of their things and actually seemed to be doing very well.  

“Huh.  Guess they didn’t really need us, did they?” Magnus asked and Alec silently shook his head as three more people came to buy treats from the two kids.  

Alec shrugged, “I mean, we still have to supervise, right?”  Magnus knew that much but still, Madzie and Max were doing just fine on their own, so really, all that left for them to do is...talk?

“About that date,” Magnus smiled, turning back towards Alec.  “What are you doing tonight, darling?”

A gleam flashed in Alec’s eyes and he smirked, leaning in.  “I think I’m kicking your ass at pool down at Hunter’s Moon.”

“Is that so?”  

“It is.”

“Bring it, Alexander.”

Magnus couldn’t wait.


End file.
